You're A Sexy What?
by BeautyInTheEyes
Summary: A dedication for my lovely RP Axel. Smut, fluff, and inside joke randomness. AkuZeku.


**[A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to my lovely Axel because she is awesome as fuck and gives me all of the feels. Long story short: pairing of the story is AkuZeku. Fluff, yaoi, and the lot. Don't like? Don't read. No hate allowed here; only positive feedback and constructive critism. Also; just imagine that these two fools have been together for a long time before this takes place. Enjoy!]**

Zexion sat at the small table in the kitchen of the castle, his nose stuck into a book as it usually was. He idly stirred the cup of steaming coffee he'd brewed but had yet to take a sip of, occupying his hands as the words on the page captivated his mind. His short legs were crossed under the table, and he bounced his foot idly, a simple habit that allowed the release of energy in his limbs; yet didn't pull his focus from the book. The short nobody turned the page, fully absorbed into the words printed before him. The castle was mostly empty, seeing as that most of the members had gone into Twilight Town to do some shopping. It wasn't necessarily a mission because it wasn't mandatory, but more so a group bonding type of situation. Zexion never really went on those trips, though. It's not that he didn't like the other members; he simply liked his alone time. The peace of the castle like in this moment was very rare, and Zexion snatched it up whenever he was presented with it. He'd decided that due to the quietude of the empty castle, he'd _finally _be able to get through the book he'd been itching to read. And boy, did it ever captivate him. The bluenette had been sitting in the kitchen for two hours, completely focused, and hadn't had a single interruption.

That was until his attention was pulled only when a familiar mixed scent of cinnamon and charcoal touched his sensitive nostrils as it permeated the air. This particular scent was one Zexion would've been able to pick up a mile away, considering how utterly familiar he was with it. It was none other than the eighth member, and his longtime boyfriend; the pyrotic assassin. Axel.

Footsteps echoed into the kitchen from the hallway of the empty castle, and the scent became stronger. Zexion didn't pick up his gaze from the words before him, but a light smile danced on his lips. The light footsteps entered the kitchen, followed by a short chuckle.

"It's basically a vacation day, and here you are with your nose in a book. Figures as much." Axel approached the table and pulled out the chair, sitting himself down as he propped his feet up on the table. Zexion still didn't look up, and the red head rolled his acidic green eyes. A gloved hand obscured the words and the book was pulled from the short nobody's grip. Axel wiggled his short brows and dog-eared the page, closing the book and setting it upon the table.

Zexion chuckled and rolled his icy eyes, leaning back into his chair whilst folding his arms over his chest. "I _was _reading that, Axel. Unlike you, I decided to do something productive today."

Axel made a 'hmph' sound, and chuckled. "Emphasis on _was, _Zex. You're going to pay attention to me now. And besides, sleeping _is _productive. I would've done _somebody _else, had they not been all pissy about some stupid book."

The bluenette cocked a slate brow, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Hey, now." He chided, laughing shortly. "I've been dying to read that book for almost two months now. And why couldn't I accomplish that? Oh, that's right, _you _and your insatiable desire to bed me. Besides, what makes you so sure I want to pay attention to you?" He asked playfully, eyeing the red head before him. Zexion reached for the book, but Axel's hand grabbed at his small wrist as he used to other hand to pick up the book and pull it out of the schemer's reach.

"Because I said so; that's why. And don't pretend that you don't _love _my advances. You are always so willing to fuck me." Axel said laughingly, and sticking his tongue out childishly at the other as he tossed the book across the kitchen, where it landed with a muted thud on the counter.

"Alright, fine, you win. You've my undivided attention now." Zexion laughed as he blushed a bit, pulling his wrist from the red head's grip. He leant back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest once more. "Was there something you needed in particular? Because if you're looking for sex, you've come to the wrong place."

Axel slouched back into his seat. "Nah, for once I'm actually not. But just thought I'd come to bug ya since I haven't seen you around much today..." The red head paused and pursed his lips. "Actually, I haven't seen much anything besides the inside of my eyelids."

Icy eyes rolled again, and a light chuckle was elicited from the bluenette. "You sleep too much, Axel. And _must _you always be _so _bothersome?"

The pyro looked taken aback, a look of mock hurt crossing his features. "Well, if that's how you feel; then I'll just take myself and leave then." He stood up and turned his back, but the shorter nobody jumped up after him, and wrapped his short arms around thin waist of the taller before him.

"You know that's not what I meant, idiot."

Axel shrugged, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "I dunno…sometimes it's hard to tell with you."

Both nobodies chuckled at the comment, and Zexion tightened his grip upon the taller nobody, snuggling into his back. "Mm, no, I think you just take things too literally for your own good. And you're a bit of a dramaqueen. Well, actually, it's _far _more than just a bit."

Axel gasped in mock horror. "_Dramaqueen_? Please. I'm a sexy bitch."

Zexion let go of the other's waist, stepping around him to meet his acidic green eyes. He cocked a slate brow, and put both his hands on his waist; a habit he'd picked up from Axel. "You're a _what _now?" He laughed out, shaking his head so the slate locks danced across his eyes.

"A sexy bitch, of course." Axel smirked. He had a tendency to refer to himself by a few odd names; this being the newest as of late considering that Zexion had never heard him utter it before. "And I want you to address me as such."

Zexion snorted. "Address you as such? You're serious about this?"

The red head nodded. "Oh, but of course, my dear little friend." Axel moved a hand to ruffle up Zexion's slate locks because he knew the shorter didn't particularly enjoy it when he did so.

The bluenette swatted away the hand of the taller nobody before him, shaking his head so his slate locks would fall back into their rightful places. "I shall not, Axel. That's highly absurd."

Axel cocked a short red brow. "Challenge accepted then. I'll figure out some way to _make _you call me by what I truly am. I want you in my room tonight; eight o'clock."

Another scoff, followed by a chuckle. "And if I chose not to show?"

"Then I'm going to hunt you down and tie you to my bedpost after I blindfold you, and then strip you naked, tease all over you, and walk away."

"Pfft, we did that last weekend, Axel."

"Yes; but this time I _won't _come back."

"Hm…alright fine, you cocky bastard, you."

"Excellent. I'll see you at eight, Zexy." The red head leant down and placed a light kiss on Zexion's lips, before opening a dark corridor and walking through to God only knows where.

The bluenette chuckled at the antics of his flame haired boyfriend as he walked over to the counter to retrieve his book. He sat back down to his original position, and resumed his reading as if nothing had happened. However, his icy eyes did dart to the clock that read four pm. "Mm, I can finish this before eight." He said to himself, gluing his eyes back to the page before him, the print recapturing his attention just like that.

[8:00 p.m.]

Axel sat on the edge of his bed, his arms crossed over his chest in an impatient manner as he tapped his foot on the ground. He stole another glace at the clock and sighed. Zexion was _never _late to anything, ever, and he'd either forgotten or was skipping out. Since the bluenette had ability to remember pretty much anything and everything he ever learned, saw, or did; the chances of him forgetting were highly unlikely. Axel groaned. "Son of a bitch; where is he?"

Another glace at the clock and it was now eight oh one. "For fuck's sake. Zexion I swear to God…" The red head rose form his bed, and flicked his wrist, opening a dark corridor to the kitchen. He stepped through and made his way over to the table where Zexion was still seated. His back was to Axel, and his head was being supported by an arm propped up on the tabletop.

"Hey, Zex!" The tall nobody called as he crossed the kitchen. "What the hell, man? We had a deal. You were supposed to—"A light snore escaped the bluenette as Axel approached him. The red had tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder and he didn't respond. "He fell asleep? But, he's _Zexion_. He fell asleep reading…in the kitchen? What?" The pyro began to think it was just a ruse, but the bluenette's arm slipped out from under him, and Zexion's face cracked onto the table; which woke him up instantly.

"Ouch! Shit!" He groaned, gripping his forehead. Besides him, Axel began to laugh hysterically. "Huh? Axel? What're you—" The memory of their conversation flashed into Zexion's mind and he glanced at the clock, his icy eyes widening. "First of all; stop laughing. And secondly; is it really five after eight?"

Axel attempted to control his laughter; which dissolved into a few chuckles. "Sorry, babe, but that was funnier than fuck. And to answer your question; yes it is. You're _late_. And since we had a deal~…" Axel's voice turned into a sing-song falsetto. He smirked seductively at the other, a devious glint in his acidic green eyes. "You're pretty much fucked; in _both _senses." The bluenette's eyes widened a bit, not in surprise but more in a manner that read 'oh yeah?', and he knew where this was going to go.

The pyro grabbed Zexion's arm and yanked him into a standing position, dragging him to the dark corridor that had not previously dissolved. The two went through the swirling black and purple hole, and wound up in Axel's room. Behind them, the corridor swirled and then dissolved into nothingness. "So, Zexion…" The red head spoke in a low tone, moving to stand behind Zexion and entangle his lanky arms in an iron grip around the thin waist of the bluenette.

"So, um, Axel…" Zexion stuttered out, feeling a slight nervousness rise in him. Axel did not intend any harm to come to his short boyfriend, as Zexion clearly knew, but the bluenette _was_ intimated. Axel didn't like being shown up, not in the slightest, and while Zexion had not purposely meant to do that, he still had. That was _not _okay in Axel's book. So, he would play this little game, and eventually get what he wanted.

"Mm, don't be nervous, babe…" The red head's lips were at Zexion's ear, and his voice was no more than a whisper. "But we had a deal, y'know?" The lithesome fingers of the red head's hand moved to the zipper on Zexion's cloak, and he pulled it down to the point where it was halfway undone.

"I know… But, I fell asleep, Ax. You can't blame me for that…" The short nobody shuddered as Axel's breath tickled his ear, sending chills dancing all up his spine. He was hoping that maybe, just _maybe, _Axel would go easy on him. But judging by the way the pyro ran his teeth over the shell of the bluenette's ear and unzipped his cloak; that was not in the cards for this evening.

"But I'm going to anyways…Silly, Zexion. You should be more punctual." Axel chuckled darkly, and trailed his tongue along the outer part of his boyfriend's ear; placing a few gentle bites in between. "Do you remember why I wanted you here in the first place?"

"Um…because you wanted me to call you some ridiculous name and I refused?"

"Ridiculous? Oh, now that's not very nice, now is it? But otherwise, yes, you got the gist of it." Axel's lips moved from Zexion's ear to the hollow just below it; where he placed a gentle kiss. "Now…I still want that. And if you just call me it _once_, just one time right here and right now, I'll _consider _letting you go. But if you say no, then you're totally going to get plowed against my mattress until you're screaming my name."

The short nobody chuckled. He wasn't very competitive, but he would _never _be submissive to Axel as easy as that. He'd rather play Axel's little game, and have fun with it. The wheels were turning in Zexion's mind though, and he had a rather devious plan. It was easily accomplishable; considering that Axel was _quite _predictable in these situations.

"I'll take the second option; considering that you probably wouldn't let me off the hook with the first. I'm not giving in _that _easy. In your dreams." Zexion smirked, and behind him Axel chuckled. He pressed his lips to the underside of the jawline of the shorter nobody in little, teasing butterfly kisses.

"Mm, you're probably right." Axel trailed his lips further down Zexion's throat, and nipped at the flesh gently. He pushed the black fabric from Zexion's shoulders after having it halfway unzipped, and it fell to the floor around the bluenette's feet in a crumbled black mess. This action exposed more of Zexion's pale flesh, considering he'd apparently done as Axel had and not worn a shirt underneath. "But just so you know; your ass is mine."

Even though the pyro couldn't see, the bluenette grinned in a devious fashion. "We'll see about _that_." With that being said, Zexion jerked his head to the side quickly, bumping his face against that of the taller working on his neck, which caught Axel off guard. His iron grip loosened slightly, but just enough so the bluenette could break free of the pyros' arms. Zexion opened a dark corridor below himself and dropped though it, popping up on the other side of the room. Axel stumbled back a bit, taken by surprise at how quickly things had changed. A devious chuckle from Zexion at the pyro's expression, and he took a few steps; closing the gap he'd previously put between the two.

Zexion put his hands on the pyro's pecs and pushed Axel's chest in a slightly harsh manner until the taller nobody was pushed against the wall. The bluenette grabbed for the taller's wrists and held them in his hands tightly so Axel had no use of his arms. "Um…what just happened, Zex?" He chuckled a bit.

The bluenette simply smirked at the other and stood on his tippy toes, holding tightly to Axel. "Shush." That being said, Zexion pressed his lips to that of the taller before him. Using he tongue, he pried Axel's mouth open, skipping the step of running the tip of the pink muscle along Axel's lower lip begging for entrance. No, not this time. He simply pushed his way in, whether the red head wanted it or not. And judging by the way Axel worked his own tongue over Zexion's as tiny, pleasurable sounds escaoed his throat and into the kiss; he most _definitely _wanted it.

It was only when both boys were gasping for air when Zexion pulled away. Axel was panting a bit, and he had a smirk on his lips. "Damn, Zex, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Just you wait, Axel…" The bluenette smirked at the red head, pulling him by the wrists away from the wall, and shoving him roughly towards the bed. Axel was tripping over the various articles of clothing on his floor as he was being shoved back roughly. This was a foreign feeling to him; usually, well every time, they ended up playing a game like this, Zexion was in Axel's current standing. However, considering this was a new experience for him, being dominated by the bluenette had a sexy appeal, and an edge, to it.

Zexion did eventually push Axel back far enough to that they reached the bed. With a light push to the chest, the pyro fell back onto the bed, and the shorter nobody smirked. Axel looked a bit surprised, and in his head he was devising a plan to regain control, so to speak, but Zexion had other ideas in mind. He liked the red head right where he was, and when Zexion's mind was made up, there was no changing it. He was rather headstrong, and that made it far easier to become dominant.

The bluenette pulled Axel's arms up over his head, and pinned them down, climbing atop the taller nobody on the bed to straddle his waist; another way to ensure the red head stayed right where he was. Axel eyed the male sitting upon him as his arms were moved and pinned. He didn't try to fight back, for once in his life, and was instead content to lie back and watch where this was going to go.

Zexion leant forward so he was hovering inches in front of the pyro's face. A smirk played on his lips, and he spoke in a low, seductive tone; icy eyes boring into acidic green. "Listen to me now, Axel. This time _you're _the bottom. I don't want any arguments, either. Because I will withhold myself from allowing you to do anything, and by anything I mean _everything, _to me. Is all that clear?"

Axel cocked a brow. This was a side of Zexion never seen before. "Sure, babe." He agreed simply; knowing full well that Zexion would be dead serious about withholding everything. He and Axel had gotten into a fight, well more of a small squabble really, before, and of course, the bluenette being his headstrong self, gave Axel the same conditions. However, he didn't play fair when doing such a thing. Instead of just being 'nice' about it, the shorter nobody turned into the biggest tease on the face of the Earth. He'd 'accidently' drop something, and bend over to pick it up, right in front of Axel no less, giving off a full display of his ass. That was also when Zexion decided to wear the tightest, most form fitting clothes he had; pants and shirts that showed off _everything _God had bestowed upon the bluenette. Sex was withheld from the pyro for nearly a month, and by then Axel claimed that because of Zexion's antics, he had spent most of his time either in the shower, or in the laundry room for various reasons that had the same cause. Let's just say when the sex was no longer withheld; Zexion was covered in bruises and hickeys from head to toe, and couldn't walk for two days afterwards. He made Axel pick up the slack of his missions; but the red head always claimed it was, in his words, "fucking worth it." From then on, whenever Zexion gave out this condition to get something he wanted, Axel _never _disagreed.

All that aside, the pyro watched with curious eyes as his boyfriend released his wrists, and sat up, still straddling Axel's thin waist. The smirk was still dancing on Zexion's lips, and his icy eyes had a mischievous glint in them. He took his small hands to the zipper of Axel's cloak. Tugging it down in one fluid motion; Axel found himself to be cloakless and shirtless as the black coat was thrown off of the side of the bed and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Under normal circumstances; the bluenette would be squirming under Axel's touch, his breaths no more than short gasps, and his broken sentences begging for more. But this night would be different. Axel would be the one in that position; and that would begin right….about…_now._

Zexion leant down to kiss Axel's mouth harshly but only for a brief moment. He pulled away, tugging at the red head's lower lip as he did so. Without hesitation, the soft lips of Axel's lover began exploring down his throat and to his collarbone; the biggest turn on spot for the pyro.

Zexion's lips latched onto the protruding bone there, and he sucked harshly on the skin, a bruise like mark forming almost instantly. Beneath him, Axel moaned loudly, balling up the sheets in his fists. Damn little schemer knew everything Axel liked. The roughness, his collarbone, and the way his tongue, teeth and lips worked in a perfect harmony almost had him coming right then and there. "You…little…_**nngh**_…shit…" Axel moaned out breathlessly, leaning up into the other nobody's touch.

But the bluenette didn't stop there. After placing a few more bruising marks that were sure to show for _days, _Zexion continued to trail his lips down Axel's chest. He came to the middle of his chest, and through half-lidded eyes he gave the red head a sexy smirk. "Right or left, baby?" He cooed, his tone low and seductive.

"L-left…" Axel breathed, biting his lip. This little shit was being _such _a tease, it was almost cruel.

"Mm, good choice." Zexion trailed little butterfly kisses from the center of Axel's chest to the left side of his chest. In a quick motion, the short nobody flicked his tongue over Axel's nipple, and then blew over it, causing the pink bud to perk un almost instantly. The red head moaned and writhed beneath his lover, gripping to the bed sheets even tighter. A low chuckle escaped the nobody straddling him. "Like that, huh? Hang on though, I still need to do the other. Have to give both sides equal attention, you know."

Repeating the actions as before to the left side of Axel's chest; the pyro squirmed again, biting his lip. Zexion pulled his mouth off of the taller's flesh, leaning back up to whisper in his ear. "Don't do that, Axel." He purred, his tone smoother than silk, but richer than velvet.

Axel clenched his teeth, speaking through them as he did so. "Don't. Do. _**What.**_" He asked, still holding tightly to the sheets.

"Don't hold your moans in, silly. You know how every time we fuck you get all pissy if I hold in my sounds? Well, that's a two way street, Axel. Just relax. I promise I'll be gentle."

The red head sighed out loudly, unclenching his teeth. "Mm, much better." The short nobody continued to whisper into the pyro's ear. "Now, then, where were we?"

With that, the bluenette trailed his lips once more down Axel's sculpted chest to his abdomen, where he began using the same combination of tongue, teeth, and lips as he'd done before on the red head's collarbone. Axel let out a moan, completely unrestricted this time, and Zexion grinned. "Yes, that's it. That's what I want to hear. Let me help you keep going."

In a flash, Zexion had Axel's pants undone and he roughly yanked them off, (his boxers following suit), and the pile of clothes on the floor was beginning to increase in size. It was a lovely sight, but not quite as lovely to the bluenette as the man before him in all of his naked glory.

Licking his lips, the short bluenette moved his hands to rake blunt nails down Axel's chest; and turn him on further. The red head let out a long, low moan; and with a sound as delicious as _that, _how could Zexion resist going down now?

For starters; Zexion did nothing more than run his tongue over the tip of Axel's member; doing nothing more than cleaning off the precum. Axel bit his lip again, a deep throaty sound bubbling up and threatening to escape him. That was an encouraging sign for the bluenette. He proceeded further by delving only the tip of his tongue into the pink slit, using a swirling motion. The sensations sent chills up the red head's spine; and he moaned aloud, the acidic green eyes of his rolling to the back of his head.

"Moan for me baby…" Zexion breathed against Axel's tip, his voice low and throaty. And as instructed, a loud moan erupted from the pyro's throat. "Yes, like that. But don't stop; or so help me, I _will._ I want to hear you like you always want to hear me."

With that, the bluenette took his lover into his mouth, grazing his teeth lightly over the skin of Axel's throbbing erection. From the red head, Zexion's name was moaned; and even with Axel in his mouth, the shorter nobody smirked. He liked the way Axel sounded; this whole dominant thing was _fun_.

Wanting to elicit more sounds like the previous one from the pyro. Zexion took Axel deeper into his mouth and began humming in the back of his throat as he bobbed up and down in a rhythmic motion. This sent vibrations straight into the red head, and Axel felt himself moaning in an uncontrollable manner now. Between cries of his lover's name and deep, hallow sounds from his chest; Axel was having a hard time keeping himself quiet. Even though Zexion was _always _the bottom; he was a natural at this. Axel was sure that he hadn't been taken by any other members except himself; so how he go so good was a mystery. But then again, Zexion himself was the biggest mystery Axel knew of; and—

"_**FUCK**_!" Axel cried aloud as Zexion sucked at him roughly. The thoughts of anything but the bluenette working on his member evaded the pyro, and he pulled on his bedsheets so hard, he was afraid they'd rip. Goddamn was Zexion a professional at this; and Axel drew closer and closer to the edge as Zexion's tongue worked on his tip.

Axel could handle no more as Zexion ran his tongue up the shaft of the pyro's erection, and with a screaming cry of his lover's name; the red head abruptly came into the warm cavern of Zexion's mouth. The bluenette swallowed all of the cum that poured out of Axel and into his mouth; having trouble deciding if he liked or disliked the bittersweet taste that flooded over his tongue.

Pulling away, Zexion licked his lips, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Axel was panting on the bed; sweat beading all along his forehead. "That was…amazing…Zexy…" He breathed out, having trouble getting that simple sentence out.

The bluenette chuckled. "We're not done quite yet, Axel. I still have a problem here that needs attending to." One of Zexion's hands moved to the very evident bulge that was protruding through the front of his jeans. He gave it a few strokes through the material; before stripping himself of his own boxers and jeans; tossing them to the floor haphazardly.

Zexion crawled up the bed, and moved closer to Axel. He ran a thumb over the pyro's lips. "Open."

And Axel's did. The bluenette put his first three fingers into Axel's mouth. "Suck." His commands were short, one word commands; but he was dead serious. The red head did as he was instructed; coating Zexion's digits in a good amount of saliva.

The short nobody took his fingers from his lover's mouth; and scooted back down the bed, and coming to rest in-between his boyfriend's legs. Zexion hoisted one of Axel's legs over his shoulder, having it bend at the knee. Being as gentle as he could; the bluenette inserted one finger into the pyro. A hissing sound escaped Axel; and he couldn't decipher if he was feeling pain or pleasure.

Zexion inserted the second and third digit; and Axel decided it was undeniably pain he was feeling. His features contorted, and he held his breath.

"Relax, Axel. Just relax. It'll be okay when the pain subsides; I promise." Zexion leaned forward and placed a light, reassuring kiss just above the pyro's naval, and he did relax. Even the sharp pain melted into a dull ache; one of which he could easily tolerate. Inside of him; the bluenette made a scissoring motion; which didn't really hurt, but it didn't feel great, either.

After another minute or so; Zexion removed his fingers; and brought himself to his knees, getting the right position at Axel's entrance. He ever so slowly pushed into the red head; and Axel whimpered.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I forgot it's kind of rough the first time around. Just try and relax. Tell me when I can move, alright? I won't until you say."

Axel could only nod, since he was currently trying to cry out in sheer agony. Zexion was a brave soul for being the bottom all this time; and suddenly, the red head had _far _more respect for the bluenette.

Eventually, as before, the sharp pains dissolved into a dull, tolerable ache. Axel gave Zexion the okay to move, and the bluenette did just so. His thrusts started out slow, going in and out only the smallest bit as to not cause his lover any pain. But before he could remember the pain from before; things started to feel good for the pyro. Small moans escaped his throat, little whining noises that resembled mewling.

Zexion picked up the speed of his thrusts; pulling almost completely out before thrusting in. Axel's leg was moved just slightly; and with that little readjustment, something _inside _of him was provoked; and fireworks exploded over the pyro's eyes. He let out a small wail of pleasure, again gripping the bedsheets as roughly as he could.

The sweet spot inside of the red head had been located; and Zexion made it his job to hit it with each thrust in. Axel was screaming, not moaning, but _screaming _the name of his lover as he came closer and closer to the edge. The bluenette was in the same state, moaning out the name of the pyro, as well as various strings of profanities that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

As Axel's cried got louder, the shorter nobody could no longer hold himself back. With one final rough thrust into the red head, Zexion's world came crashing down and an orgasm for days rocked his body. The warm seed of the bluenette spilled inside of his lover, and the strange, yet highly pleasurable sensation, sent Axel over the edge as well. He came one a moment after the bluenette, crying out the name of his lover, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over the pyro like a tsunami.

Both nobodies were panting; _hard_, and it took quite some time before their breathing rates regulated. When that did happen though; the shorter nobody pulled out of his taller boyfriend; and collapsed in an exhausted, albeit content, state next to the pyro. Axle brushed the sticky stray locks from his boyfriend's face. He smiled lovingly at the shorter male.

"_Hot damn_, that was _in_credible." Axel mused, and a light laugh was elicited from Zexion. "From now on; I think _you're_ the sexy bitch."

…

**[A/N: IT"S DONE! WHOOHOO! Anyways; a lot of this may not make much sense to some of you. The reason being that I wrote this for a lovely lady named Hira; whom is the Aku to my Zeku. She is amazing and a wonderfully talented writer; as well as somebody I now consider a good friend. My dear; this story is all for you! I hope you see all the little inside jokes from our RP's that I've slipped in there, and some not from out RP's, but just stuff that only you'll understand. I apologize it took me so long to finish this damn story; but as promised, here it is! I really hope you liked it, and if you did, I'd be more than happy to write another one for you in the future. c: As for those of you whom are **_**not **_**Hira, I hope you enjoyed reading this anyways. Please review! Reviews feed the soul, y'know. Lastly; pardon any grammatical errors. I wrote this late and finished it late so I pretty much half-assed the proof reading. Oh well…]**


End file.
